The Last Glass Broke
by loves catastrophee
Summary: She was mad. She was so insanely mad; and in every sense of the word too. But she didn't know it yet, but she would, oh yes she would. Because Alice always falls down the rabbit hole.
1. Through the Mirror

**Hey guys, this is my first story, and it's an Alice in Wonderland one at that! **

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland belongs to the ingenious Lewis Carrol**

* * *

><p>Alice looked herself over in the mirror reapplying her lipstick for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. It was Halloween and thank the Lord she had a date, so she had to make tonight <em>perfect<em>. She was going on a double date with her best friend Clair and their two dates; Ryan and Gabe. She had the whole night planned; games, rides, haunted houses, and candy- lots and lots of candy. It was going to be a night to remember.

She finished reapplying her lipstick and grabbed her bag and cell from her bed. She was going as Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ, only without the basket and dog. She was dressed in the blue-and-white checkered dress-which came about mid thigh, white-knee stockings, and red flats; wearing her blond hair in two pigtail-braids. Alice ran down her stairs , not wanting to be late to meet Clair and the boys. They were meeting a block from her house to go to the Chelsea Piers for their Halloween Carnival. She knew that Clair was going as Jasmine and Gabe as Aladdin from the Disney movie. She didn't know what Ryan was going as, but she mulled over the possibilities as she made her was out of her house.

She'd only seen Ryan a couple of times in school, but she could tell he was gorgeous. He played soccer and baseball and was a grade ahead of her like Gabe. Clair and herself were Sophomores, Gabe and Ryan Juniors. Alice didn't hang out with them like Clair did, seeing she wasn't dating a Junior, or anyone for that matter. Clair was always out at parties with Gabe and would come back to tell Alice all about it when she came for their ritual Friday-night sleepover. She would never tell her this, but Alice was extremely jealous of Clair. She had pretty much everything; perfect boyfriend, looks, brains, and an amazing family.

Clair was tall, at least four inches taller than Alice, and had long curly brown -almost black- hair and the greenest eyes Alice had ever seen. Unlike Alice, Clair actually had a chest, and legs. No matter how many times Clair told her that she was jealous of Alice's platinum blonde hair, or her blue eyes, Alice always knew she was just saying it. Why would Clair be jealous of her when she had everything anyway?

She shook her head clearing the thoughts away. She promised Clair tonight would be perfect and she didn't want to ruin the mood. Glancing at her phone she started to walk faster, she had about two minutes to meet Clair and the boys before they took off for the Carnival. Turning the corner she spotted them all standing outside Lou's Diner and grinned walking over to them.

Clair spotted her first and squealed running over and embracing Alice in a bear hug, Alice hugging her right back.

"Oh my god, Alice! You look so adorable!" Clair squealed again and turned Alice around taking her in.

"Very nice, very nice. Love the shoes! Mind if I borrow them sometime?" she winked and Alice giggled.

"Oh! Intros! Alice, you know Gabe, and this," she paused swinging her arm out, "is Ryan." she grinned and stepped aside. Alice felt her face flush and waved timidly.

"Hi." she said meekly smiling at him. He smirked in return waving back at her.

"Hey, nice costume." he said his smirk still in place.

"Thanks, I like yours too." she said and looked over at Clair to see her smirking and standing next to Gabe. Alice sighed inwardly and ran a hand through her bangs; a bad habit of hers when she was nervous.

Alice glanced over at Ryan timidly, wringing her bag in her hands. Now that she'd been introduced formally she couldn't stop ogling him. He was dressed as a pirate with a big poofy white shirt which was open slightly at the top showing just a hint of his chest; which from the looks of things was well built. He also wore black trousers bound at the ankle and stuffed into a pair of leather boots, and to top if all off he had on a big, feathery pirate's hat.

She felt self-conscious under his stare and swore she would melt if he smiled at her again. He was dazzling to say the least. His dark hair was slightly disheveled for the 'pirate look', but still seemed to look absolutely sexy none the less. His eyes were a striking blue, and his smile made her heart swoon.

"Okay!" Clair exclaimed suddenly making Alice jump. "We've got blocks to walk, and no time to waste! Let's move it!" she grabbed Gabe's arm and they started off in the direction of the piers.

The walk was slow, only Clair and Gabe talking. In her head Alice was desperately trying to think of something to talk about with Ryan. She constantly looked over at him but he was always just looking ahead, face neutral. She groaned inwardly. She knew had bad people-skills -that's why she had Clair- but this was pathetic.

She cleared her throat to speak, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Ryan looked over at her and she shut her mouth like a fish. Alice looked down at her shoes, cursing herself tenfold. She heard Ryan's amused chuckle but didn't look up, feeling more insecure than before. Before she knew what was happening Ryan took her hand in his own, linking their fingers together. Her head snapped up to look at him, but he was looking forward, a small smile on his lips.

She blushed, smiling to herself. He was holding her hand…ohmygod, he was _holding her hand! _Alice inwardly squealed, her inner fainting. Keeping her emotions in checked, Alice took a deep breath and looked back over at Ryan. Sensing her eyes on him he looked over, and she smiled. She got a smirk in return and looked back in front of them.

There was only about two blocks or so before they reached the piers but Alice never wanted this time to end. She'd rather continue walking hand in hand with Ryan than walk around a noisy, people-infested carnival all night. But she still had him to hang out with for the rest of the night, so it didn't bother her too much.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk was still in silence, but Alice could hear Clair giggling from up ahead. She was latched onto Gabe's arm, though he didn't seem to mind. He walked talking to her lowly, whatever he was saying making her laugh. Clair looked back at Ryan and herself once and grinned seeing their hands linked. She winked at Alice and went back to talking with Gabe, completely ignoring Alice for the remainder of the walk. Ryan wasn't much better, not talking to her, but giving her hand a small squeeze every one and a while.<p>

It was nice really, just walking with him and not talking. It took the pressure off her shoulders to try and think of a topic to continuously talk about. Ryan didn't seem like a big talker anyway, she never saw him talk much at school in his group, only when someone called on him for his opinion or to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. He didn't talk a lot in class either, now that she thought about it. Only if the teacher called on him, and rarely if he was in a group. He always seemed so preoccupied with him own thoughts to care to listen to everyone else's. But despite his lack of attentiveness, he still got amazing grades. It was like the less he listened to everyone else, the better his grades got. Huh, maybe she should try that; listening to everyone else less, and focusing on herself more. Maybe her grades would go up, she could benefit from Ryan's examples.

"Hello? Earth to Alice? Are you in there?" a hand waving in front of her face made her snap out of her thoughts. Clair was standing in front of her, hand on her hip, the other in front of Alice's face.

"God, Alice, you just spaced out there." Clair huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Alice looked over and Ryan was staring at her questioningly and she shrugged. He gave her a short nod and looked away. She opened her mouth to say something but Clair interrupted her.

"Okay, now that you're back," Alice rolled her eyes, "we need to make a plan. We have exactly three and a half hours till the midnight fireworks, so, the question is how do we spend those two hundred and ten minutes?" Leave it up to Clair to put it that way.

Everyone shrugged, not really sure, or caring. "Why don't we just walk around and do things as we see them?" Gabe suggested.

"No! Absolutely not!" three confused eyes met hers. "Ugh, let me explain. If we just wander we could end up spending way too much time on one thing. I don't want to eat forever, or go on one ride for the whole night! We need a plan of what we're going to do. Rides, food, games, etcetera, etcetera." she waved her hand vaguely in front of her.

"Okay…why don't we do rides, then games, then food?" Alice suggested. "That way we can get the rides and games out of the way without getting sick from eating first."

The three others thought if over, the boys nodding in agreement. Clair tapped her foot thinking it over. "Hm, that way we could go on all the rides we want to without having to hold onto prizes, then the games afterward would be someone relaxing and fun, and then food because I know for a fact I'll be hungry by then, and probably you guys too." she grinned. "Deal."

"Let's go then!" Alice said tugging on Ryan's arm to start walking towards the rides. He laughed and followed beside her, Clair and Gabe behind him.

* * *

><p>The four teens sat around the picnic table enjoying their ice-cream, conversing every so often.<p>

"So, I think that before the fireworks start we should at least do the fun house once. There'll be less people too, so we won't have to wait for he other people to move, always a plus." Clair stated finishing off her ice-cream.

The other three teens nodded their heads in agreement. "Totally, it's even better now that it's later because it'll be scarier and spookier. And all the little kids would have gone home as well." Gabe chipped in.

Ryan grinned at him. "Sweet dude, we'll go as soon as we're done then, don't want to waste ice-cream now" he joked.

They talked quietly until Ryan and Alice had finished their ice-cream before they headed off to the opposite side if the pier for the fun-house. Ryan held onto Alice's hand the whole time, giving it a soft squeeze every now and then.

Alice held in her free arm a small stuffed Dino and pig that Ryan had won for her earlier that night. She had had so much fun with Clair and the boys tonight, she couldn't wait till she got to hang out with them like this again. Ryan and Gabe had both played several games, their intentions on winning prizes for the girls. In the end they only won a couple of the dozens they played, and Gabe winning a few more than Ryan, but Alice didn't care. She was just happy Ryan tried -and succeeded- to win her something in the first place. It gave her butterflies every time she though about it. Ryan had even given her a small kiss on the cheek after he won her the Dino.

She hadn't known what to do with herself besides blushing profusely and stuttering afterwords. He had just chuckled and pulled her along to the next game.

When they reached the fun-house there were only about two or so people already going through so they didn't have to worry about running into anybody. Gabe and Clair headed in first followed by Ryan and Alice.

The first maze was completely dark with only glow in the dark paintings to show them the way. Along the walls were trees and snakes, monsters and zombies, and a giant toothy grin. When Alice looked back she swore she saw eyes appear, then wink, but when she blinked and looked again there was only the smile.

Ryan pulled on her arm to get her moving again, the next maze coming up. It was a long and straight hallway lit up by the little lights you see on Christmas trees. There were flowers painted on the floor, and Alice knew she had to be hearing things when she heard singing. It seemed to be coming from the flowers, yet it seemed as though the others didn't hear anything at all. She figured she should just keep this to herself and keep walking.

The last maze was a giant hall of mirrors, each one making then more distorted than the last. She didn't remember when, but apparently Ryan had let go of her hand to view himself in the mirrors.

"Hey check it out guys, I'm a dwarf." laughter followed soon after from Clair and Gabe but Alice could barely hear them. She looked around the hall but only saw various distortions of herself, the others nowhere to be found.

"Breathe Alice, breathe. They just moved on ahead and are waiting for you to get out. Just find the exit and everything will be fine; just find the exit." she told herself.

As she spun around Alice started to pant, not being able to find any indication of an exit at all. This was really starting to freak her out; first the winking eyes, then the singing flowers, and now she was trapped in a hall of mirrors. Just her luck really, to get stuck like this.

As Alice turned around once more what she saw made her freeze completely. The mirror in front of her was glowing pink. _It was glowing f'ing pink!_

Alice stood there mesmerized by the pink light, which seemed to be pulsating in the mirror. The whole thing was freaking her out but she couldn't seem to move, let alone blink. Slowly, as if something was pulling her along, Alice began moving towards the mirror. By now she was hyperventilating but there was nothing she could do but let the unknown force pull her along.

As she got closer to the mirror Alice started to notice that along with the pulsating light, the mirror was giving off heat. It wasn't unbearable heat, actually, it was quite nice. It felt as though she was surrounded by a blanket of warmth, barely touching her skin, but giving her the sense of all over warmth and happiness. There was the faint sound of birds in the distance along with that singing again. Alice couldn't see anything, but if she could she swore it had to be those flowers.

Before she knew it Alice was mere inches from the mirror, and suddenly realizing this she started to panic and try to get away, but the force was too strong. The mirror seemed to be trying to suck her in now, an unseeable force holding her in place.

As she started to scream she put her hands on the mirror, attempting to push herself away, only to have that plan backfire on her. Once she made contact with the mirror the pull seemed to get ten times worse, pulling her in faster now. She screamed louder when her hands started to disappear, frantically trying to pull away, but to no avail. She was being sucked in full force and there was nothing she could do.

Slowly, as if taunting her, her arms started to be sucked in as well. By the time she was in to her elbows Alice's voice had gone hoarse from screaming for so long. She whimpered as she gave up and let the mirror consume her, inch by inch, little by little. Tears were streaming down her face when she was shoulder-deep, leaning her head back as one final attempt to escape the mirror. But as her head finally made it's way in, she heard the faint noise of laughter and singing, coming from all around, consuming her senses. Cheers were heard along with crashes and shatters and as the world went black, and as she was finally sucked into the vortex, she heard the soft sigh of, _"Oh Alice, what are we to do with you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review! :3<br>**

**xoxo-catastrophee **_  
><em>


	2. Dear it's Wonderland

_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so happy people like it. Haha. Here is the next chapter of The Last Glass Broke, sorry it took so long, had to re-find my mojo. (: _

_Alice in wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll._

* * *

><p>The Last Glass Bro <em>k e<em>

Alive was falling down. Down, down, _down_. The space around her blurring and making her dizzy. Nothing but colors clouding her vision. Pinks and blues and greens alike, twisting together like a kaleidoscope. The air was warm in the vortex, just like the feeling the pink light gave off from the mirror. It was scary yet calming at the same time. Alice almost didn't want to land for the sake of what she'd find.

It felt like we had been falling for forever now, even though she knew in the back of her mind it had only been a few minutes, if that. The feeling was nothing she could put into words. She was falling, yet it felt as if she was suspended in the air, and not moving at all. The only reason she knew she was really falling was the fact that there were all the colors, and what she assumed were objects, flying by.

Alice continued to fall, and fall, and _fall_. The never-ending vortex consuming her more and more. But as she continued to fall she noticed that the colors and shapes seemed to be slowing down. The hole she fell through was just a tiny dot in the blue sky. The blues and white now making sense, and the greens turning out to be the tops of trees, and the more she fell the more she saw.

Fields to her left, and trees to her right, an endless sky above her. She watched in wonder as a whole world seemed to unravel before her. But before Alice could enjoy the view any longer she finally hit the ground. Well, what she thought was the ground. It was moving, and she thought she heard complaints. Looking down she noticed she fell on flowers, like the flowers from before! She got up quickly and looked down in shock as the flowers that she had fallen upon started to complain and yell at her.

"Look what you did to me! I cannot believe you landed on me! Look at my stem! I'm all broken and bent!"

"You? Look at me! I'm missing practically _half_ of my petals! You no-good human, messing up my petals." The flowers continued to bicker and yell at Alice and the more they did, the more scared she got.

Hastily brushing off her dress she walked away as fast as she could, not trying to upset anymore flowers in the process, which was actually pretty hard. Whenever she went to walk they'd move right in her way, making it impossible for her to not step on them. And once she did, they would start to yell at her, as if she did it on purpose. Alice just kept on walking, scared out of her wits. Whatever this strange new world was, she didn't want to stay. She wanted to find another human being and get them to help her get the heck out of this place!

Finally getting out of the flower patch, Alice continued to walk, hoping to find someone or something that could maybe help her. After what seemed like endless walking, Alice finally slowed, resting against one of the many trees. As she continued to catch her breath and calm herself down, she started to hear more murmurs. Standing up straight she looked around, but saw nothing, or no one, talking.

"Dear, you don't look as if you belong here. Are you lost now?" Alice spun around to face the tree, which...had a face. And it was talking to her. The trees talked too. Oh this was just going perfect.

"Can you hear me dear? Are you lost?" she tree asked her again. It sounded like an old tree, though she really couldn't tell because all of the faces seemed alike. But she nodded none the less, not really trusting her voice at the moment.

"Oh good, you can hear. For a minute I thought you might be def Missy. When someone is talking to you, you should answer. Manners and all." the tree continued on. "Now, what are you doing here now, Missy? If you're lost, where did you come from? This way or that?"

"I- I don't know what I'm doing here." Alice answered softly. "I just...fell. Through a mirror, and I landed here. But I don't know where here _is_ exactly. It's all too...weird."

The tree laughed, making Alice nervous. "Oh Deary, you're in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland? What, or where's that?" Alice asked confused. She had fallen through a mirror into...Wonderland? How peculiar.

"Why, Wonderland is here of course, silly! It's the best place in all the lands!" the tree laughed again. "It's magical here, surprises around every corner!"

_Well that's an understatement_, Alice thought bitterly. "What else is here? It can't be only flowers and trees can it? There has to be someone here, right?"

"Of course there's something else here! It can't be all trees and flowers! Then it wouldn't be Wonderland!" the tree just continued to laugh.

Guessing this was a good time to start waking again, Alice started back down the path. This was such an odd place, talking flowers and trees. The tree had told her she had fallen into Wonderland, whatever Wonderland was. And she knew now that there were others here, though now she was just a but nervous to find out who they are. If they were anything like those flowers, and the tree, she really didn't want to meet them. All she wanted to do was to find someone...sane, and get help to get back home.

She wondered what the others were doing, Clair, Gabe, and Ryan. They hadn't been in the fun house when the mirror sucked her in. Though she still couldn't figure out why nobody _at all_ had come to help her. Someone _had_ to have heard her screaming! That's what scared her the most; that nobody came, not a single person. All she had wanted to do was to have a fun time with her best friend and their dates on Halloween. Win prizes, eat amazing food, maybe get her first real kiss, but apparently not. Fate, or something else out there, had other plans for her, and she winded up in Wonderland.

What an odd name for a place too; Wonderland. Not that this place didn't have a sense of wonder to it, but it just seemed like an odd name. Like something from a children's book, or fairytale.

As she continued walking Alice started to hear what sounded like marching. Heavy footsteps from ahead. Not wanting to find out if they were good or bad, or even just something else that talked, Alice hid behind a tree. Thankfully this one wasn't talking, though she could see the face on the front, it looked as if it was sleeping. Trees could sleep? Well, if trees could talk then it seemed pretty logical that they could sleep, though the whole things was still quite odd to her.

Hearing the marching getting louder Alice squatted down and waited. She could tell it was a large group of something, hopefully people. Though there were also sounds of horses as well, and as Alice waited a line of people started to emerge from the upcoming forest. It was almost like a parade, tons of soldiers walking in neat, straight lines. The only thing that caught her off guard was the fact that they were all wearing white armor. Every single one of them, nothing but white. White tin hats, and body armor, white gloves and boots. Even the soldiers themselves were a pasty white color, almost looking like ghosts. But she knew they weren't, because ghosts couldn't stomp, right?

At the end of the soldiers she saw the horses that she thought she heard from earlier, pulling a white carriage. Even the horses were white! With long flowing manes and tales, the only thing not white were the reigns, being black. On the front of the carriage sat a small man, wearing another white outfit who from what Alice could tell, what the driver of the carriage. He was short and stout, having an annoyed expression on his face, as if this job was horrible and not worth his time.

Alice watched the carriage pass, ever so slowly. And inside Alice saw a man, or rather, a King. She could only see him from his shoulders up, but she could tell he was a king. He had on what looked like a regal white cape, attached to another white button-up coat with gold tousles. He had a clean shaven face and blonde-white hair, a gold crown upon his head. Alice could tell from his profile that he had a straight, long nose and thin lips, set into a firm line. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Alice watched him go with awe. Luckily the king never saw Alice, and she relaxed against the tree when the carriage and soldiers had finally passed.

Well, at least she knew there were people in Wonderland!

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it's only half as long as the first chapter, but I think it works. Another introductory chapter more or less, getting the feel of Wonderland, Alice finding out that she is in fact in Wonderland. <em>

_And yes, that was the White **King** , not Queen. Him being a King instead of Queen actually plays a big part of the story, soooo, stay tuned!_

_Reviews are much appreciated and loved! _

_Xoxo- amanda jean _


End file.
